Numerous acoustic equipment, acoustic equipment equipped with a speaker and the like have been conventionally developed. For example, there previously exists a conventional radio receiver having a speaker stored inside a housing, and a battery storage section for storing batteries formed in a rear cabinet that constitutes a part of the housing.
However, in the conventional radio receiver described above, the speaker is stored inside the housing, so that when musical sound outputted from the speaker reaches a certain frequency, the housing is induced to resonate. In particular, in a device such as an amplifier equipped with a speaker, musical sounds outputted from the speaker are relatively loud, and therefore vibrations resulting from resonance are consequently large. Accordingly, a problem occurs in that the noise caused by resonance is harsh to a person's ear when the person listens to the musical sounds from the speaker. Furthermore, the resonance of the housing also causes batteries stored in the battery storage section to vibrate considerably. This results in problems such as contact failures between batteries and terminals that electrically connect circuits inside the housing, short circuits, battery leakages, and the like.
The present invention solves the problems described above by providing a battery storage structure for acoustic equipment that can reduce noise caused by vibration, as well as prevent contact failures between batteries and terminals, short-circuits of batteries and leakages in batteries.